happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear/Gallery
Images of Disco Bear. General File:2db.jpg|Disco Bear character info. File:Disco_Bear_Intro_1.gif|Disco Bear's internet season 1 intro. File:Disco_Bear_Intro.png|Disco Bear's internet season 2 intro. Rhdiscobear.png|Disco Bear's intro in Rink Hijinks. Disco bear intro 3.jpg|Disco Bear's internet season 3/4 intro. File:Disco-bear-intro-o2.gif|Disco Bear's TV season intro. File:Disco_bear_house.jpg|Disco Bear's tree house. File:Disco_Bear's_Bedroom.png|Disco Bear's bedroom. File:Charactershot0013-1-.jpg|Disco bear picture. File:Bathroom.jpg|Oh yes, that's a bathroom. Userbox Disco Bear.jpg|Bear bear. DiscoBearGrooving.jpg|Disco Bear showing off his dance moves. disco bearskate.jpg|Disco Bear rollerskating. conceptdiscobear.PNG|A concept art of Disco Bear. File:Harlem Shake - Happy Tree Friends Version|Disco Bear doing the Harlem Shake (not actual Mondo content) File:Disco_Bear_flirting_with_Flaky.png|When the chipmunk and the skunk say no, try the porcupine. Disco mirror.png|Dsico Bear looks himself in the mirror. DiscoBear_AllBase.png|Disco Bear's model sheet. disco spotlight.jpg|Disco in A Change of Heart. Fatso.PNG|Disco Bear discovers a shocking truth: He's fat! Disco Bear3.png|In his Smoochie. Rink hijinks 0.png|Disco Bear charges Flaky. Creepy.png|Disco Bear without eyes. 6510769 1.jpg hq.jpg|Dead Disco Bear in Mime to Five. Burned Afro.jpg|His injury in Class Act. zayats 170.png|Disco Bear with his headphones. 1,2,3 EYES EXPLODE..png|Disco Bear dressed to the nines but still a .001. Derp.jpg|Disco Bear suffering from Splendid's fart. Beasketface.jpg|Disco Bear cat? Disco bears rape face by okami rao fox-d3fqlkx.jpg|Ouch! Imagerudy.jpg|Finally the dancing bear has a job.|link=A Vicious Cycle Disco Bear.png|Without his afro. Hqdefault3.jpg|Disco Bear sad. Disco_Bear.gif|Just being himself. Dddd.jpg|Disco after his wish. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Disco Bear hiding Truffles. Disco Bear whale.PNG|The swelling will go down soon. Disco room.jpg|Disco Bear's sleeping room. Hey now.....PNG|Target spotted. Disc-O's.png|Disco Bear's brand of cereal in the Second Serving DVD menu. Derb 2.jpg|DB as opponent in Deadeye Derby. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Sliced in half by something. (Probably the chainsaw) Dbchan.png|The Disco Bear channel. Belly.jpg|We get it, Disco Bear. You're fat! Rollercoasterride.png|At the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Cavebear.png|Disco Bear with nipples exposed Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries Episodic Disco.jpg Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 8-54 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 8-54 PM).png Sniffles guilltone.jpg|Disco Bear as a prince/king. Sugarcub 8.jpg Sugarcub 6.jpg Sugarcub 2.jpg What 2.jpg What 1.jpg Good as new!.PNG Here, I'll show ya!.PNG So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG Disco Bear does a hair makeover.PNG Xdddd.jpg Clean (4).jpg Clean (3).jpg Clean (2).jpg Madbear.png HTF TV Mime to five 38.png Asyouwish discobear02.png Stayin' Alive 6.PNG Stayin' Alive 7.PNG Stayin' Alive 8.PNG|Disco Bear looks as if he is sad Stayin' Alive 9.PNG Stayin' Alive 10.PNG Stayin' Alive 11.PNG Stayin' Alive 12.PNG Stayin' Alive 19.PNG Stayin' Alive 23.PNG Stayin' Alive 24.PNG Stayin' Alive 25.PNG Stayin' Alive 29.PNG Stayin' Alive 30.PNG Stayin' Alive 47.PNG Stayin' Alive 50.PNG Stayin' Alive 51.PNG Stayin' Alive 52.PNG Stayin' Alive 53.PNG Seewhatdevelops discobear01.png Hellodolly discobear01.png Hellodolly discobear02.png Hellodolly discobear03.png Hellodolly discobear04.png Hellodolly discobear05.png Hellodolly discobear06.png Hellodolly discobear07.png BoomBlood.jpg Applehead.jpeg Wrath 2.jpg Sea what found 2.png Sea what found 1.png Date 19.jpg Date 18.jpg FlameDisco 3.png FlameDisco 2.png FlameDisco 1.png Disco Bear being attacked by Whistle.PNG HTF - Rink Hijinks 8.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 7.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 6.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 3.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png What.jpg Image.jpg Yum.jpg Ipsofato discobear01.png Discobear sad.png tired.png|Disco Bear after workout. Ipsofato lifty and shifty.png 11866730.jpg Disco,cub, Pop.jpg|Disco Bear: "Runaway treadmill!!" Me: "That would be my reaction." HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 5.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 4.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 3.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 2.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 19.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 18.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 17.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 16.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 15.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 14.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 13.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 12.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 11.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 1.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 8.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 7.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 6.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 5.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 4.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 3.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 2.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 1.png Back into it.jpg IMG 20131206 145927.jpg IMG 20131206 145907.jpg IMG 20131206 145802.jpg IMG 20131206 145820.jpg Disco Bear in Pain.png Putyourbackintoit discobear01.png Spine.jpg Backbone.jpg Hgd.jpg TTPu.jpg Discofish.png Discobread.png Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries